Despiértame cuando el dolor se acabe
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Nunca se puede saber lo importante que es una persona en tu vida hasta que estás a punto de perderla para siempre. YxYY
1. Chapter 1

**Despiértame cuando el dolor se acabe**

**Capítulo 1 **

Cómo es que había pasado todo? En realidad no lo sabía. Por qué había pasado? Tampoco podía responder eso. Lo único que sabía era que había pasado y que ahora él estaba en medio de todo. Era como estar de nuevo en la oscuridad en la que había tenido que permanecer durante 5000 años. Con la sola diferencia de que ahora estaba en el mundo 'real'.

-Yami, ven acá ahora!- exclamó el joven. El faraón, o mejor dicho el ex faraón, obedeció de inmediato.

-Qué pasa, aibou?- le preguntó al llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba el chico.

-Qué te había dicho sobre llamarme 'aibou'?- preguntó Yugi mientras lo miraba con evidente furia en sus ojos.

-Lo siento... se me olvidó- se disculpó el más grande mientras miraba al suelo. Su semblante era diferente; ya no se notaba altivo y lleno de vida, al contrario, se veía páildo y agotado.

-Más te vale. Quiero que me traigas algo de comer...- Yami no se movió. -Acaso no escuchaste? Muévete!- exclamó logrando por fin una reacción del ex gobernante.

Yami entró a la cocina y de inmediato buscó algo de comer para su 'hikari'. Aunque ahora al parecer, Yami debería ser el que tuviera ese título, porque Yugi, de luz, no tenía nada.

Yugi había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo chico inocente, por lo menos para Yami, porque con sus amigos siempre se comportaba igual que antes. Pero con Yami... al parecer lo había dejado de ver como un amigo y ahora lo veía como un sirviente, o un esclavo. El ex faraón lamentaba no haber ido al otro mundo cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Pero no podía hacer nada ahora.

-Me duele el estómago- se quejó. Aunque nadie lo iba a escuchar... estaba completamente solo, y él lo sabía muy bien. -Supongo que es por el hambre- se dijo. No recordaba la última vez que había comido. Yugi no lo había dejado comer y tampoco lo dejaba entrar al Rompecabezas para recuperar energías. En realidad, Yami ni siquiera había dormido por algunos días. Parecía un muerto recién salido de su tumba.

Pero no podía hacer nada. No había nadie que se preocupara por él. Los amigos de Yugi? Ellos estaban muy ocupados para siquiera acordarse que él existía. Kaiba? Jamás se interesaría en él. Por qué lo haría? Después de todo eran rivales. Ishizu y Malik estaban en Egipto. Y el abuelo de Yugi también estaba en un viaje en Egipto. No había nadie. Nadie más había estado ese día, el día en que se enfrentó a Yugi en un duelo, después de recuperar sus memorias... Sus memorias, de qué le servían ahora? Su vida pasada ya estaba en el pasado.

-Qué tanto estás haciendo, Yami!- exclamó Yugi sacando a Yami de sus pensamientos.

-Ya voy- contestó mientras salía del lugar con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Por fin!- habló el chico con sarcasmo. -Creí que te habías ahogado en el fregadero- comentó.

-"Como si te importara"- pensó Yami pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

-Qué esperas!- le dijo. Yami lo miró por unos momentos antes de avanzar. Pero al parecer había algo en el suelo que lo hizo tropezar y derramar la comida encima de Yugi y alrededor de él. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver lo que había pasado. Yugi, por otra parte, se levantó de inmediato y alzó su mano para luego dejarla caer sobre la mejilla de Yami, dándole tremenda cachetada.

-Eres un estúpido! Nunca puedes hacer nada bien!- exclamó. Yami no dijo nada. -Quiero que todo esté recojido y en orden cuando yo regrese, o sino estarás en serios problemas. Y si falta comida en la cocina te irá peor- le dijo antes de salir del lugar. En unos momentos volvió con la ropa limpia y salió de la casa.

-Si... amo- susurró el joven al oírlo irse. Se quedó unos momentos sin moverse pero luego miró toda la comida en el suelo. Tomó una parte de la comida en sus manos. Se veía tan... deliciosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces se la llevó a la boca y la comió. Era lo más delicioso que había probado. Tal vez era por que ya casi había olvidado el sabor de la comida. Y así siguió, el que antes fue el gran Faraón de Egipto, comiendo del suelo como un esclavo. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, pero él no las dejó caer. Sentía un gran dolor, pero no era físico. No podía creer que Yugi, su hikari, su aibou, fuera el que le estuviera haciendo todo eso. Pero no podía hacer nada, solo obedecer.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Varias horas habían pasado y Yami por fin había terminado. Por lo visto ahora tendría tiempo para dormir un poco. Aunque no podía entrar en el Rompecabezas; Yugi no quería que lo molestara mientras estaba con sus amigos. Y aunque el no pensaba salir de ahí, su presencia en el Rompecabezas molestaba a Yugi. Sin más opción, se acostó en la cama de su hikari. Después de todo solo iba a descansar por unos minutos... Yugi no se daría cuenta.

Al mirar hacia un lado, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Cogió el objeto y lo miró por unos momentos, mientras aparecía una triste sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez su dolor sí se podría acabar después de todo.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Era muy tarde ya. Las 2 de la mañana. Yugi entró a la casa en silencio. -"Y ahora donde está?"- se preguntó al no ver a Yami por ninguna parte. Pero en lugar de llamarlo, prefirió buscarlo.

Al entrar en la sala de estar, se encontró con que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Al parecer Yami había hecho lo que él le había dicho. Sin darle mucha importancia, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Podía sentir la presencia de su contraparte en esa habitación. Abrió la puerta y buscó a su yami con la mirada, y lo encontró... durmiendo en su cama. Sintió rabia al ver al otro.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo!- exclamó esperando que Yami se despertara de inmediato. Sin embargo, eso no pasó. -Maldición Faraón, despierta!- habló el chico, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. -Yami, si esto es una broma- advirtió Yugi mientras se acercaba a Yami. -Si es una broma te juro que...- Pero no pudo terminar, al ver que las sábanas estaban manchadas de algo... pero de qué?

Se quedó unos momentos ahí, sin moverse. Pero luego fue a prender las luces de la habitación. En menos de un segundo el lugar se iluminó, y el chico se dio la vuelta para ver a su contraparte. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión y su respiración se aceleró al darse cuenta de qué estaban manchadas sus sábanas. Su cuerpo quedó paralizado al igual que su mente.

Pero de pronto reaccionó y su cuerpo por fin se movió. Yugi miró a Yami una última vez antes de salir de la habitación y bajar de nuevo las escaleras hasta llegar al teléfono. Sus manos temblaban y su mente aun no estaba muy clara. Sin saber qué hacer marcó el número de su mejor amigo.

-Se puede saber quien es y qué quiere a estas horas?- se oyó la voz de Joey, quien al parecer no estaba muy contento.

-Joey... soy... soy yo, Yugi. Ne...necesito que... que...-

-Oye, cálmate viejo. Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Por favor, llama a una ambulancia- pidió Yugi.

-Por qué? Qué pasó Yugi?- preguntó el rubio muy preocupado.

-Solo hazlo! Te explico luego!- exclamó antes de colgar. Las lágrimas por fin caían de sus ojos, mojando su rostro y cayendo al piso. -Por qué? Por qué? Por qué!- se preguntaba una y otra vez. De pronto, las sirenas de la ambulancia inundaron el lugar y el tiempo se detuvo por completo.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Qué fue lo que pasó Yugi?- preguntó Joey mientras miraba a su pequeño amigo. Habían llegado al hospital desde hacía algunos minutos, pero aun así, Yugi no le había dicho a sus amigos qué era lo que realmente sucedía.

-Yami... intentó... yo... jamás creí que...- tartamudeó Yugi.

-Yami Motou- interrumpió el médico. Yugi se acercó de inmediato.

-Soy... su hermano. Cómo está?- preguntó el chico.

-Lamento decirle que el joven... a caído en estado de coma- le dijo el hombre. Yugi mantenía su mirada baja.

-Se va a poner bien?- interrogó sin emoción en su voz.

-Sus esperanzas de despertar son casi nulas- afirmó. Yugi no pudo contenerlo más, cayó de rodillas y explotó en un llanto amargo. Yami estaba muriendo... y todo era por su culpa.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl:bueno... aqui estoy con otro fic n.n aunque este no será muy largo, tendrá 4 ó 5 capítulos. Sé que Yugi está un poco OOC pero hay una razón para su... extraño comportamiento. Y Yami... pobre siempre lo hago sufrir T-T pero creo que es mi muy extraña manera de demostrarle que lo quiero! (Yami:¬¬) Ejem, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

No olviden dejar sus reviews!

Nos vemos

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Despiértame cuando el dolor se acabe**

**Capítulo 2**

Las lágrimas no dejan de caer de mis ojos, y no creo que se detengan en algún tiempo. La culpa no me ha dejado en paz. Y cómo no sentirme culpable? Yami está muriendo... y yo no puedo hacer nada. Una semana ha pasado ya pero para mi han sido siglos. Aunque el tiempo ya no tiene importancia para mi, en realidad nada tiene importancia. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, Yami estaría bien. Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar aunque sin mucha esperanza. Es muy posible que jamás vuelva a abrir sus hermosos ojos. Tal vez nunca más vuelva a ver su sonrisa.

No puedo creer que yo haya sido tan cruel con él. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, si es que así se le pueden llamar. Donde ha estado mi supuesta inocencia todo este tiempo? Se supone que soy un hikari pero...

-Yugi- levanto la vista al oír mi nombre. Era Joey quien me llamaba. -Tengo que irme. Vendré mañana a hacerte compañía... y a Yami- susurró. No dije nada, no estaba seguro de si podría articular palabra. -Todo estará bien, amigo... Ya lo verás- me dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Me siento mal por comportarme así con mis amigos, pero no lo puedo evitar. Ellos han sido una gran ayuda... Hasta Kaiba se ha comportado como un gran amigo. Él se encargará de todos los gastos de hospital. Es un gran alivio ya no tener que preocuparme por eso.

Ishizu y Malik, apenas supieron lo que había pasado, decidieron venir aquí. Aun no han llegado, pero deben estar por llegar. Le pedí a mis amigos que no le dijeran nada a mi abuelo, no quiero que se preocupe. Aunque tendrá que enterarse de todos modos.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el frente. Y ahí estaba Yami, su cuerpo inerte, pálido y con una máscara de oxígeno cubriendo parte de su rostro. También tenía varios tubos conectados a su cuerpo que, según lo que me dijo el doctor, es lo único que lo mantiene vivo ahora.

Donde estás ahora Yami? Estás consiente? Ya he intentado entrar a tu habitación mental pero la puerta está cerrada. Es porque estás ahí? Puedes escucharme a través de nuestro vínculo? Todas estas preguntas inundan mi mente, preguntas sin respuestas.

Aun recuerdo cuando vi que moviste tu mano. Me sorprendí mucho, sin embargo el doctor me dijo que solo era un acto reflejo. Mis esperanzas se desvanecieron en ese momento. Si tan solo pudiera ir donde tú estás ahora. Quiero explicarte todo, pero ya es tarde, muy tarde para explicaciones. Pero sin embargo no hay nada que justifique mi comportamiento. Mi única explicación es egoísta. No mereces una excusa así.

No merezco tu perdón ni tu comprensión. Mis acciones lo han dicho todo, no te merezco. Pero no quiero que te vayas. Te amo demasiado.

No puedo creerlo. Te he lastimado tanto pero sin embargo te amo. No tengo derecho a hablar de amor después de todo lo que hice. Si en verdad te amara, nada de esto habría sucedido. Pero tal vez todo ocurrió porque te amo demasiado. No lo sé, es muy confuso. Ya no sé lo que siento.

Oigo que la puerta se abre y me volteo para ver quien es. Una joven de cabello negro entra a la habitación, en su cuello luce un collar de oro con el ojo de Horus grabado en el centro.

-Espero no haber interrumpido- habló la mujer. Esta vez negué con mi cabeza pero también contesté con palabras.

-No, no has interrumpido Ishizu- Mi voz sonaba diferente pero no le di importancia.

-Cómo está?- preguntó. De inmediato supe de quien hablaba.

-No muy bien... No ha habido ninguna mejoría- respondí sin ánimo en mi voz. Ishizu asintió. -Todo esto es mi culpa- susurré para mi mismo, pero al parecer Ishizu me escuchó.

-No es tu culpa... Todos somos dominados por los sentimientos a veces. Es algo normal en los humanos- Mis ojos se abrieron en impresión. Acaso ella sabía por qué había ocurrido todo? No podía quedarme con la duda, así que decidí preguntar.

-Usted sabía por qué?- pregunté.

-No, pero creo que es un poco obvio. Dime Yugi, tú amas a Yami?- Me quedé callado por unos momentos... pensando...

-No lo sé. Antes creí que sí lo amaba pero ahora, lo he lastimado tanto. No tengo el derecho de amarlo- respondí con sinceridad.

-Era la respuesta que esperaba- La miré confundido, y al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi confusión. -El amor a veces no nos deja ver la realidad. Nos hace hacer cosas que jamás hubiéramos querido hacer... En mi opinión, tú estás profundamente enamorado del faraón- No supe que decir o pensar ante esto. No podía amar a alguien a quien había lastimado, cierto? -Yugi, tú quieres que Yami regrese?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto- contesté de inmediato.

-Quieres explicarle todo y perdirle su perdón?- Nuevamente, mi respuesta fue afirmativa. De pronto, un pensamiento llegó a mi mente. Tal vez Ishizu podría... decirme en donde estaba Yami.

-Usted sabe... en donde está mi Yami ahora?- pregunté. Ella asintió. -Donde?- interrogé.

-En su habitación mental- fue la respuesta. -Sé que está cerrada ahora, pero hay una manera en la que puedes entrar... pero es muy peligroso...-

-No me importa, dígame como- le dije con nuevas esperanzas. Volvería a ver a Yami! Y podría explicarle todo.

-Cierra los ojos- me dijo. De inmediato obedecí. -Ahora escúchame con atención. Las sombras se están adueñando del faraón. Tienes que ser muy cuidadoso. Tienes que encontrar al verdadero Yami. Él no sabe quien eres, y eso hará más difícil las cosas. No tienes mucho tiempo...- La voz se desvaneció y mi cuerpo sintió un cambio de temperatura. Estaba en un lugar frío. Abrí mis ojos y solo vi oscuridad, sin embargo, el lugar aun era visible. Sin duda, estaba en la habitación mental de Yami... o mejor dicho, en el laberinto mental.

Un suspiro escapó de mi boca. Esto iba a ser muy difícil. Pero no importaba, tenía que encontrar a Yami.

Empezé a caminar por el interminable laberinto hasta encontrar una puerta a mi derecha. Con cuidado y un poco de temor la abrí. Estaba vacía. Pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor, aquí habían muchas trampas y no podía confiarme. Después de unos momentos decidí que lo mejor era cerrarla nuevamente y seguir buscando. Abrí miles de puertas, muchas estaban vacías y otras contenían trampas que por poco me matan. Estaba cansado, pero no me detuve, no podía detenerme. Las sombras se expandían más cada minuto haciéndome sentir menos seguro cada momento. Pero tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que encontrar a Yami.

Abrí otra puerta, esta era un poco diferente. Era de metal con jeroglíficos grabados en los lados. Y lo que encontré dentro también era algo diferente. Estaba de frente a Yami. No me moví, solo miré lo que ocurría dentro.

-Así es como se usa- Era mi voz la que oí y era yo quien estaba ahí. Ahora sé que es esto... un recuerdo.

-Y estás seguro que no me va a atacar?- preguntó el faraón causando que el chico riera.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió.

-Pero Bakura dijo que...-

-Es porque no sabe usarlo bien. Si vas a calentar sopa tienes que quitar la tapa- Mientras la escena pasaba frente a mi como una película, yo recordaba ese día. Era el día en que le había enseñado a Yami a usar el microondas. Eso fue antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mi. No pude soportarlo más, cerré la puerta y corrí lejos de ahí, hasta quedar de frente a otra puerta. Esta también era diferente. Serpientes y víboras de metal cubrían toda la puerta. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esta puerta y tenía miedo de saber que había adentro pero de todos modos la abrí aunque con mucho cuidado. Dentro había otro recuerdo. Al principio no lo reconocía pero al hacerlo no pude evitar sorprenderme.

**Recuerdo**

Yugi entró a su casa después de un día de escuela. Yami, al escucharlo entrar, bajó de inmediato.

-Cómo te fue aibou?- preguntó. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta por parte del otro chico. -Aibou, estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación. Yugi lo miró fastidiado.

-Sí mamá estoy bien- contestó de mala gana mientras encedía la televisión y se sentaba a verla. Yami se sorprendió por la respuesta del chico pero pensó que todo se debía a que el pequeño había tenido un mal día.

-Te hice la cena- habló el joven.

-No tengo hambre- fue la respuesta del otro. -Ahora, podrías dejarme en paz!-

-Qué pasa aibou? Acaso hice algo mal?- preguntó el faraón mientras se acercaba a su hikari.

-Sí hiciste algo mal... y eso fue nacer!- exclamó el chico mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Qué dijiste?- interrogó Yami con dolor.

-Lo que oiste, ahora lárgate y déjame en paz. No estoy de humor para tus estupideces!-

-Pero aibou...-

-Que te larges!- exclamó el chico mientras se levantaba bruscamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces alzó su mano y golpeó a Yami en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas. -Ya me oiste... vete a tu habitación. Si necesito algo te llamo y tu vienes y haces lo que yo te pida. O si no... puedes buscarte otro lugar donde vivir-

-Aibou...-

-No me llames así! Ahora lárgate, no quiero verte!- exclamó Yugi. Yami obedeció y corrió hacia su habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta se dejó caer al piso y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. -Por qué Yugi? Qué hice mal?- preguntaba entre sollozos. Después de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Esta vez no pude contener las lágrimas. Ese había sido el día en el que había empezado todo. Luego de eso cerré la puerta de su habitación con llave. Muchas veces lo encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, con frío... Pero no podía quedarme ahí, lamentándome por el pasado. Tenía que encontrar a Yami y salir de ahí. Cerré la puerta y vi las imágenes de las víboras. Ahora sé por qué están ahí.

Por más que intenté, no pude detener las lágrimas, así que las dejé caer, pero no me detuve.

Por fin encontré otra puerta. Parecía estar hecha de perla blanca mientras que jeroglíficos hechos en oro la adornaban... era hermosa. Jamás había visto algo parecido. Con más confianza abrí la puerta, esperando que lo que encontrara adentro fuera algo alentador. Pero parecía ser otro recuerdo. Era mi habitación pero era Yami quien estaba en ella. No podía ver claramente qué hacía, ya que estaba oscuro. Solo la luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar. Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Yami. Lo miré confundido durante unos momentos. De pronto comprendí qué era lo que pasaba. Esta era la noche en que Yami había intentado... suicidarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí del lugar y cerré la puerta... la puerta. Es hermosa. Acaso es así como Yami ve su muerte, cómo algo hermoso?

Por supuesto que lo ve como algo hermoso, después de todo lo que pasó. De nuevo las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y nuevamente las dejé caer.

Voy a encontrarte Yami. No importa lo que pase yo voy a encontrarte y voy a llevarte a casa. Y me aseguraré de compensarte por todo lo que te hice... te lo juro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Despiértame cuando el dolor se acabe**

**Capítulo 3**

Camino por el interminable laberinto. Estoy cansado pero no puedo detenerme, no tengo mucho tiempo. Las sombras ya han cubierto casi todo el lugar. Es más difícil ver donde camino y ver lo que hay dentro de las puertas pero eso no impide que siga buscando.

Hay otra puerta en frente. Solo espero que no sea un recuerdo, ya he visto demasiados. Camino hacia ella. Es una puerta grande, más grande que las demás. Por lo que puedo ver creo que es de oro con grabados de plata. No sé si son jeroglíficos, no puedo verlos muy bien. Me quedo unos momentos pensando si debía abrirla pero por fin me decido.

Dentro todo estaba iluminado. No había ni un rastro de sombra, algo que me sorprendió mucho. Era una habitación grande. Al final había una especie de balcón por donde entraban los rayos del sol, supongo que por eso había iluminación. Es Egipto lo que se ve desde ahí. Todo esto me hace pensar una cosa... esta es la verdadera habitación mental de Yami. Este lugar solo podía pertenecer a un faraón.

Camino un poco y miro los alrededores. Todo es hermoso. Oro, plata y joyas adornan las paredes y algunos jeroglíficos también. Miro atrás y mis ojos se abren en impresión. Había alguien descansando en la enorme cama. Será Yami? Y si solo es un truco? O una trampa? Estas preguntas pasaban una y otra vez por mi mente mientras me acercaba cada vez más. Estaba nervioso y sentía un poco de temor.

Por fin puedo ver de quien se trata... era Yami. Pero se veía un poco más...pequeño. Era un niño, de unos 5 años. Esto es un recuerdo entonces? Me quedo quieto unos minutos, esperando que algo pase. Todo sigue igual, no hay movimiento en ninguna parte. Decido que lo mejor es despertar al pequeño y ver qué pasa. Solo espero que no sea una trampa.

-Yami... Yami despierta- le dije mientras intentaba despertarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chico abriera sus ojos. Un pequeño bostezo escapó de su boca. Miró a los lados hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía. Al parecer se asustó porque empezó a alejarse de mí como si yo fuera un monstruo o algo así.

-Yami... todo está bien, no voy a lastimarte- le dije. Puedo ver su inseguridad mientras me miraba tímidamente. No me recuerda, tal como me dijo Ishizu. -Tenemos que salir de aquí. Quieres irte de este lugar?- le pregunté esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. Aunque en realidad nunca esperaba lo que haría después.

Me miró por unos momentos y de repente se lanzó hacia mi y me abrazó con fuerza mientras asentía contra mi pecho. Al parecer sí quería irse de ahí. Supongo que no es muy agradable para él estar aquí completamente solo. Aunque yo esperaba un poco más de resistencia por su parte.

Poco a poco me fui separando del abrazo hasta quedar de nuevo mirándolo.

-Salgamos de aquí- le dije antes de levantarme y caminar hasta la puerta. Yami me siguió y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Ahora solo había que salir de ahí y todo volvería a ser como antes. O por lo menos eso es lo que esperaba.

-No te separes de mi, está bien?- le pregunté. El pequeño asintió mientras se acercaba a mi un poco más. Al ver lo que hacía decidí que lo mejor era tomarlo de la mano para estar más seguro de que no lo perderé en el camino de regreso. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir mi mano sobre la suya pero no se separó.

Aunque ya encontré a Yami, aun no me siento muy seguro. No creo que esto sea tan fácil como lo ha sido hasta ahora. Habían trampas y recuerdos, pero eso no fue muy díficil de superar. Presiento que aun falta lo peor.

Pero por ahora no puedo preocuparme por eso. Ahora lo único que tengo que pensar es en cómo salir de aquí. Supongo que una de estas puertas es la salida. Pero son demasiadas. Cómo saber cual es la correcta?

Oigo un pequeño sollozo... era de Yami. Miro al pequeño con preocupación. Al parecer intenta esconderse detrás de mi. Pero, por qué? Puedo ver el temor en su rostro y sus ojos solo miran hacia una dirección.

-Yami, qué pasa?- le pregunté. El chico solo alzó su dedo y señaló hacia adelante. Con mi vista seguí la ruta señalada y sentí como mis ojos se abrían en impresión. Yami estaba ahí. No traía ropas extrañas como las que traía el pequeño que estaba a mi lado. Sus ropas eran las mismas que había usado la última vez que lo vi consciente.

-Yami, eres tú?- pregunté mientras me levantaba. Iba a acercarme pero el pequeño tomó mi mano mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza. Lo miré confundido. No sabía qué hacer. No podían haber dos Yamis, cierto? Y eso solo significaba que uno de los dos era...

-Yugi- miré hacia adelante al escuchar mi nombre. Al parecer Yami sí me recuerda... pero Ishizu me había dicho que él no me recordaba. Entonces ese no es el verdadero Yami? No sé qué hacer, estoy muy confundido.

De pronto, el pequeño Yami se separa de mi y se aleja corriendo.

-Yami, espera!- grité pero ya era tarde. No habías señales del chico. Miré hacia adelante nuevamente pero el otro ya no estaba. Todo había sido una trampa. Una trampa para alejarme del verdadero Yami, y al parecer funcionó.

Tengo que encontrarlo. No me queda mucho tiempo.

Camino por los interminables pasillos. Yami podría estar en cualquier parte de este laberinto.

Me encuentro de frente a una de las puertas. Esta es de metal y no tiene nada en especial. Ni jeroglíficos ni oro... nada. La abro con cuidado, no sé que puedo encontrar dentro.

Al parecer está vacía. Miro en todas direcciones y encuentro algo en el piso. Es un niño... Yami. Está asustado, lo sé por su posición. Sin embargo, me está dando la espalda. Eso no me da mucha confianza.

-Yami, eres tú?- pregunté un poco temeroso. El pequeño fue volteandose poco a poco.

-No exactamente- me dijo mientras sonreía. Sus ojos eran diferentes, no eran los mismos del pequeño que había estado a mi lado hace unos momentos.

De pronto, una fuerza invisible me empujó fuera del lugar. La puerta se cerró de golpe. No hice nada por algunos minutos. Tengo que admitir que ahora sí tengo miedo. Pero no puedo rendirme... simplemente no puedo.

Me levanto del suelo y miro la puerta frente a mí. Luego de esto me alejé de ahí.

Caminé y caminé. Ya estoy muy cansado pero no me detengo.

Siento que camino en círculos. Pero no puedo estar seguro porque todo este lugar es igual. Ya las puertas no tienen ninguna diferencia. Son todas de metal.

Pero por fin llego a un lugar diferente. Recuerdo este lugar. He estado aquí antes, con Yami. Esta es la salida!

La puerta al final es la salida, la recuerdo muy bien. Pero... aun necesito encontrar a Yami. Un suspiro escapa de mi boca... esto aun no ha terminado. Miro al frente nuevamente... no puedo creer lo que veo. Es Yami... esta vez trae puesta la bata del hospital.

-Tú hiciste esto- Lo miro sorprendido. -Tú hiciste esto- Repitió. Esta vez me mostró su muñeca. Ahora sé a qué se refería.

-Lo sé- contesté. Sé que este no es Yami. Estoy seguro de eso.

-Todo esto es tu culpa!- Cierro mis ojos por unos momentos intentando cubrir la lágrimas que ya empiezan a amenazarme.

-Eso ya lo sé- respondí intentando mantenerme calmado.

-Acaso no te importa?- me preguntó.

-Por supuesto que me importa... pero ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mis acciones pasadas- No voy a caer en su trampa. Es cierto que me siento culpable y que quiero llorar, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo.

-Creí que me amabas- Este comentario sin duda me sorprendió. Pero intenté no demostrarlo.

Oí pasos que se acercaban. No me moví. No hice nada.

-Yo también te amo- Alzé mi vista y miré al joven frente a mí. Estaba muy cerca. Casi podía tocarme. Sin embargo, su último comentario solo sirvió para convencerme más de que él no era el verdadero Yami.

-Aléjate de mi- le dije. Pude ver su sorpresa la cual fue reemplazada por dolor.

-Qué dijiste?- me preguntó.

-Lo que oíste. Aléjate. Ya sé que tú no eres Yami. No me engañarás esta vez- contesté con decisión. -Por qué no entiendes de una vez? No importa lo que hagas, Yami va a venir conmigo- afirmé.

-Qué te hace pensar eso? Después de todo lo que le has hecho solo esperas que él olvide todo y ya? Él está mejor aquí... conmigo- me dijo. Negué con la cabeza varias veces.

-Eso no es verdad. Ahora quiero que te vayas y nos dejes en paz!- exclamé.

-Él no va a ir contigo- Después de decir esto, el joven desapareció.

No pude evitar lo que hice luego. Caí de rodillas y empezé a llorar. El sentimiento de culpa era demasiado grande para ignorarlo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero ya no me importaba. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y yo no hacía nada para detenerlas. De pronto, siento una mano en mi mejilla. Alzo mi vista y me encuentro con inconfundibles ojos carmesí. Era el pequeño Yami. En su rostro había una sonrisa.

-Quieres salir de aquí?- le pregunté. El pequeño asintió. Esta vez sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Me levanté y tomé la mano del pequeño. -Entonces, qué estamos esperando?- le dije.

Estaba feliz. Por fin vamos a salir de aquí.

Camino hasta la puerta y sin ninguna duda la abro. Una luz cegadora apareció y me obligó a cerrar mis ojos. Al abrirlos, me encontré de nuevo en el hospital. Yami aun estaba en la cama, inconsciente. Sentí como mis esperanzas se derrumbaban. Había sido un sueño?

Bajé mi mirada mientras intentaba no llorar. De pronto, oí un gemido. Miré a Yami esperando que sucediera algo.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba al verlo abrir sus ojos.

--------------------------------

Magi Girl: aquí termina este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Claro que aun faltan algunos capítulos... bueno en realidad solo faltan dos capítulos.

Gracias por sus reviews!

Nos vemos luego

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Despiértame cuando el dolor se acabe**

**Capítulo 4**

-No puedo creerlo, las posibilidades eran casi nulas- habló el médico. Yugi solo sonrió. Yami ya estaba bien, aunque ahora estaba durmiendo. -"Fue un largo viaje, debe estar muy cansado"- pensó el chico.

-Cuando podrá irse?- preguntó Joey.

-Si sigue así, mañana mismo- respondió el hombre. El rubio asintió. En verdad se notaba el cambio en el faraón. Ya no estaba tan pálido ni necesitaba la máscara de oxígeno.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien- habló Ishizu. -Yugi, puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Sí, claro- contestó el chico mientras salía de la habitación junto a la joven.

-Qué pasó cuando estabas ahí?- preguntó.

-Pues... tuve que ver muchos recuerdos, además de que las sombras... se hicieron pasar por Yami para engañarme. Primero me separaron de él. Luego, cuando ya había encontrado la salida, intentaron convencerme que él estaba mejor ahí, con ellas. Por un momento lo creí- explicó el chico.

-Las sombras son engañosas- habló la joven.

-Lo sé. Intentaron jugar con mis sentimientos. Al principio creí que todos esos Yamis eran reales. O tal vez eran parte de algún recuerdo. Pero eso no puede ser, por que todos formamos parte de nuestros recuerdos. Si no fuera así habría miles de nosotros. Fue así como me di cuenta de que solo podía haber un Yami. Y los recuerdos que vi al abrir esas puertas, son solo eso... recuerdos. Los recuerdos no pueden personificarse, porque en realidad solo están en nuestra mente-

-Veo que aprendiste mucho- le dijo Ishizu.

-Demasiado- afirmó Yugi. -Pero... aunque todo eso haya sido muy difícil de superar, sé que todavía falta lo peor. Eso va a ser lo más difícil de todo-

-Solo dile la verdad... él entenderá-

-Eso espero- susurró el chico.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme. Espero que todo salga bien- le dijo.

-Yo también... nos vemos luego- contestó el pequeño. Se sentía nervioso. Muy pronto tendría que explicarle todo a Yami. –Sé que nuestra relación jamás será la misma de antes. Lo he arruinado todo… No lo entiendo, se supone que si uno ama a alguien lo único que quieres es ver a esa persona feliz, aunque no sea con uno… pero yo…-

-Yugi- interrumpió el rubio. El chico lo miró interrogante. –Yami ya despertó- El pequeño no dijo nada, solo dejó que un suspiro escapara de su boca. Sin querer hacerlo caminó hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba su yami. –"Por lo menos ahora sé que va a estar bien"- se dijo intentando animarse, fallando miserablemente. –"A quien quiero engañar? No podría vivir sabiendo que Yami me odia"-

Después de varios segundos llegó hasta el lugar, entró despacio, no tenía prisa. Quería ver a Yami, pero tenía miedo de saber qué sentía el joven ahora.

Yami estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, sus piernas se balanceaban en el borde ya que sus pies no llegaban a tocar el piso, debido a la altura de la cama. Sus ojos no demostraban ninguna emoción, no miraban nada en especial. Al parecer Yami estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Yugi se acercó con cautela, no queriendo asustar al joven. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el hombro del ex faraón. Y como era esperado, el cuerpo de este se tensó al instante.

-Yami, estás bien?- preguntó el más pequeño con preocupación. Yami, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos. Y justo cuando Yugi iba a hablar de nuevo, el joven alzó su mirada, hasta encontrar sus ojos con los del otro chico. Sin embargo, Yugi no esperaba lo que vería en esos ojos. No había odio ni enojo, solo… confusión.

-Yami, qué pasa?- habló de nuevo. El faraón parecía no reconocerlo. O tal vez solo fingía no hacerlo. –"Pero, por qué haría eso?"- se preguntó el pequeño.

Yami no contestó la pregunta del chico. Solo lo siguió mirando, esta vez moviendo su cabeza a un lado en una pregunta silenciosa.

-Algún problema, joven?- interrogó el médico haciendo notar su presencia en la habitación.

-Yami… parece no reconocerme- contestó el pequeño.

-No se preocupe, eso es normal- le dijo el hombre. Yugi lo miró confundido. –Por lo general, cuando se despierta después de haber estado en coma, el paciente presenta un leve caso de amnesia. Pero es solo temporal, se le pasará en una o dos horas- explicó el mayor. Esta vez Yugi asintió indicando que ya había entendido.

-Pero ya está bien, verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí, por supuesto. Creo que ya no hay necesidad de que se quede aquí esta noche. Le daré de alta ahora mismo- comentó el hombre.

-Está bien, gracias por todo-

-Estoy para servirles- contestó el médico antes de salir de la habitación.

Yugi se quedó inmóvil durante algunos minutos. No sabía que hacer. Yami tampoco se movió, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío nuevamente. El más pequeño solo se limitó a mirar al otro joven en silencio. No había nada que decir ahora. Después de todo Yami ni siquiera sabía quien era él.

-"Sería más fácil si no me recordara… Así podríamos empezar de nuevo"- pensó Yugi. –"Pero cuando recuerde todo…"-

-Yugi- Esta vez fue Kaiba quien interrumpió los pensamientos del pequeño. –Ya pueden irse-

-Gracias Kaiba, por todo- agradeció el chico mientras sonreía con tristeza.

-No deberías estar triste. Ya conoces al faraón. No importa lo que hagas él siempre está dispuesto a perdonar, sobretodo si se trata de ti- le dijo. El chico solo lo miró sorprendido, jamás pensó que Kaiba pudiera hablar así. Yami, por otra parte, solo miraba la escena confundido. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Será mejor que te apresures si quieres que te lleve a tu casa- habló el castaño. El pequeño asintió, antes de mirar a Yami nuevamente.

-Necesito que te cambies de ropa- le dijo Yugi. El faraón lo miró por unos momentos antes de asentir.

Después de varios minutos, Yami y Yugi ya estaban listos para salir del hospital. Kaiba los estaba esperando afuera. Yugi dejó que Yami entrara a la limosina primero, luego entró él. Esto dejó al pequeño en el centro.

Yami no había dicho una sola palabra. Estaba confundido. Recordaba algunas cosas pero no lo suficiente para saber quienes eran las personas que lo acompañaban ahora. Pero los recuerdos no se detenían. Iban y venían cada segundo. El rompecabezas estaba a punto de resolverse.

Pero por alguna razón no quería recordar. No quería saber qué había pasado antes. Pero no podía evitar los recuerdos que aparecían en su mente.

Veía al chico que estaba a su lado, gritándole y a veces pegándole. Sentía el dolor y la tristeza que esto le causaba a su yo del pasado. Pero eso no fue hace mucho tiempo, podía sentirlo.

De pronto, los recuerdos adquirieron sonido. Ahora podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba. Y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo recordar todo…

-Muchas gracias por traernos- agradeció el chico. Kaiba solo asintió. –Vamos Yami- le dijo Yugi al joven que estaba a su derecha.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la limosina. Sin embargo, uno de los dos no estaba contento con la idea de llegar a casa.

Yami no sabía que hacer. No quería entrar a su antiguo hogar. Sabía que una vez que estuviera adentro, todo volvería a ser como antes. Yugi lo usaría como un esclavo nuevamente, además de que estaba seguro que recibiría un gran castigo por haber hecho lo que hizo.

No quería que eso pasara. No quería seguir viviendo así. De hecho ahora ni siquiera quería vivir. Tenía que irse de ahí. No podía quedarse.

Miró a Yugi. Este estaba muy ocupado buscando las llaves que abrirían la puerta. Esta era su oportunidad.

Aunque en realidad no quería dejar a Yugi. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño no habían desaparecido. Pero Yugi había cambiado tanto.

-"Él está mejor sin mi… Todo es mi culpa. Todo lo que pasó fue por mi culpa. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes"- pensó el faraón. –"Lo siento Yugi, sé que todo es mi culpa. Pero yo no puedo vivir sin tu amor"- Por un momento pensó que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero no fue así. Fue solo un pensamiento que no se atrevía a decir.

Miró la calle que se encontraba a su derecha. Yugi ya había encontrado las llaves pero ahora estaba ocupado intentando abrir la puerta. Miró a Yugi, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que lo vería. Sintió las lágrimas, que ya amenazaban con caer. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo.

Miró a Yugi nuevamente. Sintió como sus pies daban pasos hacia atrás, lentamente. Yugi pareció no notarlo. O simplemente no le dio importancia. En solo segundos apartó la vista del chico en frente suyo y se concentró en las oscuras calles. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a correr, alejándose del lugar rápidamente.

Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos del pequeño a quien amaba, los cuales le pedían que regresara. Pero no iba a obedecer, no esta vez…

----------------------------------------------

Magi Girl: bueno, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo. Solo uno más y ya se termina.

Espero que este capítulo haya contestado todas sus preguntas. Si no es así solo díganlo y yo les responderé personalmente n.n

Gracias por sus reviews!

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Despiértame cuando el dolor se acabe**

**Capítulo 5**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertence, ni tampoco la canción "Tutankhamen" de Nightwish. Yo solo la traducí al español. **

Sus gritos se escuchaban, pero él no les dio importancia.

Yugi solo miraba como Yami se alejaba. No podía moverse, su cuerpo no obedecía. Jamás esperó esta reacción por parte del ex faraón.

No podía hacer nada, su mente no pensaba con claridad. El amor de su vida se alejaba de él y estaba vez era para siempre.

Él sabía qué era lo que Yami iba a hacer. Pero no podía permitirlo, porque simplemente no podía perderlo.

Por fin su cuerpo reaccionó. Sus piernas se movieron rápidamente.

Pero Yami ya no estaba a la vista. Aunque esto no lo detuvo, siguió corriendo en la dirección en la que se había ido el otro joven.

Había miles de caminos; el faraón podría estar en cualquier parte. Sus esperanzas de encontrarlo se vinieron al suelo.

Ya sería muy tarde cuando lo encontrara. Tenía que pensar rápido.

La desesperación comenzó a manifestarse en su mente. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué camino debía tomar.

Miró en todas las direcciones, esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara a encontrar a Yami. Pero desafortunadamente no encontró nada.

Empezó a correr, eligiendo una dirección al azar.

Su mente estaba en blanco. Solo un pensamiento cruzaba por ella y ese era encontrar al faraón. Solo eso le importaba ahora.

Las lágrimas empezaron a amenazarle. Él las dejó caer. En pocos minutos, su rostro ya estaba completamente inundado de las pequeñas gotas de cristal.

Y para colmo, un relámpago cayó del cielo, seguido por un ejército de gotas de agua. Estaba lloviendo y eso le hacía más difícil ver por donde iba.

Llegó un momento en donde las lágrimas del chico se confundían con las interminables gotas de lluvia. No se podía saber si el pequeño estaba llorando o si solo era la lluvia cumpliendo con su trabajo.

No había nadie en las calles, como es de esperarse en una noche lluviosa. Había pocos vehículos en las carreteras. Las luces a los lados de las calles no iluminaban bien el camino.

Otro relámpago cayó de las alturas.

-Maldición, es una tormenta- susurró Yugi mientras miraba al cielo.

El clima presente solo servía para preocuparlo más. Yami acababa de salir del hospital y estar a merced de una tormenta como esta podría hacerle daño. No quería ver a Yami en una cama de hospital de nuevo. Con una vez había sido suficiente.

No importaba si el faraón lo perdonaba o no, él solo quería verlo sano y salvo.

En realidad Yugi no esperaba que Yami lo perdonara. No lo merecía, no después de todo el daño que le causó. Sabía que tendría que vivir con el odio del faraón. Solo esperaba que pudiera seguir viviendo a pesar de saber que su yami lo odiaba.

Pero jamás volvería a lastimar a Yami, no importa lo que pasara. Él jamás volvería a ser la causa de su dolor.

Ishizu le había dicho que el faraón entendería, hasta Kaiba afirmó que Yami lo perdonaría y que olvidaría todo fácilmente. Pero Yugi no estaba tan seguro. Había tratado a Yami como un esclavo; él jamás le iba a perdonar eso.

Otro relámpago lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró al frente. Estaba en la entrada del parque. Dio un paso adelante, el cual luego se convirtió en varios. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, su corazón se aceleró al entrar al lugar. El faraón estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Sus pasos se aceleraron. Sus ojos miraban hacia todos las direcciones. El lugar estaba vacío, no había nadie. Al parecer solo fue un falso presentimiento.

Esta vez las lágrimas cayeron con mayor rapidez. La desesperación volvió. Todo había sido su culpa. Yami estaba a punto de quitarse la vida por su culpa. La vida que le habían regalado los dioses. Yami había decidido quedarse con él. Aunque no por él, eso lo sabía muy bien, sino por la persona especial de la que Yami le había hablaba.

Y fue por eso que empezó todo. Hubiera preferido que el faraón no le dijera nada, así nada de esto habría ocurrido.

-Te amo Yami- susurró el chico. Ya era demasiado tarde, se sentía derrotado. –Te amo tanto. No podría vivir sin ti- Cayó de rodillas y dejó que las lágrimas hicieran su trabajo. Ya no tenía fuerza para seguir. Por sus malditos celos iba a perder a la persona más importante en su vida.

Siguió llorando, hasta que un sonido lo hizo detenerse. Era un llanto, y al parecer no estaba muy lejos.

Siguió el sonido. Este lo llevó hasta el puente que dividía el parque en dos partes. Abajo había un río. Sus aguas normalmente serenas habían cambiado y se habían convertido en aguas violentas, debido a la tormenta.

Ahora los llantos se podían escuchar con claridad. Yugi buscó con la miraba al dueño de los sollozos. Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para lo que vería.

Los sollozos pertenecían a Yami, quien estaba subido en la baranda del puente, a solo un paso de la muerte.

Yugi se acercó en silencio. No quería sorprender al joven.

Sin embargo, el faraón pareció escucharlo y miró hacia atrás encontrando sus ojos con los del pequeño.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

Yugi no respondió, solo dio dos pasos hacia delante.

-No te acerques!- exclamó Yami.

-Yami, por favor, no lo hagas- suplicó el pequeño. Estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su contraparte, estaba muy pálido y su cuerpo estaba temblando, además de que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por tanto llorar.

-Vete- susurró el joven.

-No voy a irme sin ti- contestó el chico mientras se acercaba aun más.

-No te acerques!- exclamó el faraón.

Yugi se quedó donde estaba. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, sino estaba seguro de que Yami saltaría y no habría forma de salvarlo.

Vio su oportunidad cuando Yami miró hacia delante nuevamente.

En un rápido movimiento, tomó la mano del joven y la jaló con fuerza, consiguiendo que el faraón cayera del lado seguro del puente.

Siendo consciente de que Yami intentaría alejarse, colocó sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo.

Y como era esperado, el faraón comenzó a forcejear contra los brazos que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba débil.

-No, suéltame! Aléjate de mí!- exclamó el joven. Yugi no obedeció, no iba a dejar que Yami se alejara de el nuevamente.

Yami siguió forcejeando durante algunos minutos, hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más y cayó rendido sobre el pecho del chico, quien estaba de rodillas. El faraón se limitó a sollozar en silencio hasta que el cansancio pudo más que él y quedó profundamente dormido.

Yugi aun estaba llorando, no podía evitarlo. El faraón ya ni siquiera quería estar cerca de él. Aunque se lo tenía bien merecido después de todo lo que había hecho.

Pero por ahora lo más importante era llevar a Yami a casa. Estaba frío y su cuerpo aun temblaba. Esto tenía muy preocupado a Yugi.

No quería despertar al joven pero no sabía si podría cargarlo. Después de todo Yami siempre fue más alto.

Sin embargo, y para alivio de Yugi, el faraón era sorprendentemente ligero. Aunque eso mse debía a que el joven estaba muy delgado. Eso trajo recuerdos no muy agradables a la mente del chico. Después de todo, Yami no había comido durante varios días por su culpa.

Negó con su cabeza varias veces. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. Miró a Yami, cada vez se ponía peor. Estaba muy pálido, aun más que en el hospital. Aceleró el paso, necesitaba alejarse de la lluvia, y llegar a casa.

Por fin, después de varios minutos, Yugi llegó a su hogar. La puerta estaba abierta, había olvidado cerrarla.

Subió hasta su habitación y acostó a Yami en su cama. Buscó las llaves de la habitación del faraón y con ellas abrió la puerta.

Buscó ropa seca y limpia y volvió con Yami.

Le quitó la ropa que traía puesta, la cual estaba completamente mojada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse alo ver el hermoso cuerpo de su contraparte pero de inmediato comenzó a vestirlo con la ropa seca.

Después de hacer esto tomó a Yami en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la otra habitación, ya que sus sábanas ahora estaban mojadas.

Dejó a Yami en la cama y fue a buscar ropa para cambiarse.

Encendió la radio, tal vez la música le ayudaría a relajarse. Una canción conocida para él se escuchó, "Tutankhamen" de Nightwish.

Esa canción le recordaba a Yami. Al poderoso faraón a quien amaba, quien había salvado el mundo hace milenios.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y buscó ropa limpia para cambiarse, mientras que la canción seguía su curso.

_**Cuando el sol se pone más allá de las pirámides**_

_**para saludarme con sus rayos**_

_**pongo mi mano en mi frente**_

_**para ver las llamas de tu carro**_

_**Mírame arrodillada ante ti**_

_**oyendo a los gatos maullar en el templo**_

_**desean la leche que dejas caer**_

_**como yo deseo ese tesoro prometido**_

_**Tesoro de Tutankamon**_

_**Soy la única que está**_

_**llévame contigo**_

_**a través del portal de estrellas**_

_**al valle de los reyes**_

_**Sacrifícame Tutankamon**_

_**Y déjame ser tu reina**_

_**tómame esta noche y siempre**_

_**Nos reproduciremos para llenar toda la tierra**_

_**Tres milenios me llevó guardar tu descanso**_

_**tu tranquilo sueño **_

_**en el poderoso nido del Fénix**_

_**Pero esta noche la oscuridad ha sucumbido**_

_**en la tumba**_

_**Porque Carter ha venido a liberar a mi amado**_

Yugi sonrió al escuchar la letra. Si tan solo se hiciera realidad, él podría estar con Yami. Aunque esta canción era interpretada desde un punto de vista femenino, solo habría que cambiar eso, y el nombre del faraón… y tal vez otros pequeños detalles.

Pero nunca podría hacerse realidad.

La sonrisa de Yugi se desvaneció. La tristeza volvió a apoderarse de su mente. Él jamás podría tener a Yami, porque simplemente no se merecía el amor del faraón. Además, Yami amaba a otra persona, y estaba seguro de que sea quien sea, esa persona jamás lo ha lastimado como lo había hecho él.

Se vistó en silencio. No se sentía bien, físicamente sí, pero mentalmente… era otra historia.

Intentó ignorar sus sentimientos pero era muy difícil. Los sentimientos no tienen dueño, actúan por su propia cuenta. Nunca obedecen.

Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos.

Los abrió nuevamente. Ya estaba listo, ahora tenía que ir con Yami.

Con un pequeño suspiro salió de la habitación.

En pocos minutos ya estaba nuevamente junto a Yami. No pensaba alejarse de él en ningún momento.

Miró al faraón y se sintió aliviado. El cuerpo del joven había dejado de temblar y el color había vuelto a sus mejillas. Al parecer todo había sido a causa del frío.

El tiempo pasó y el sueño se fue apoderando del chico. Momentos después, Yugi yacía dormido con su cabeza y brazos apoyados en la cama, mientras que sus piernas descansaban en el suelo.

Pero su sueño no era tranquilo, y no lo sería por varios días.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yami abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se sentía mareado y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Intentó sentarse, lográndolo con dificultad. Miró en todas direcciones. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Era su habitación; no había estado ahí en meses.

Salió de la cama. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con Yugi, quien al parecer estaba dormido.

De inmediato, el miedo se apoderó del joven. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Con mucho cuidado, salió de la habitación y bajó hasta la sala. Llegó hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero… estaba cerrada. Esta vez lo que sintió fue pánico.

No quería que Yugi lo encontrara ahí, tenía que irse, desaparecer para siempre.

Con paso lento caminó hasta la puerta trasera. Pero por desgracias esta también estaba cerrada.

Yugi había cerrado todas las puertas, asegurándose de que Yami no escapara.

Caminó con nerviosismo, pero algo llamó su atención. Entró a la cocina.

Un cuchillo descansaba en el fregadero. Yami lo miró por unos momentos antes de sostenerlo en sus manos.

No podía creer que él, un poderoso faraón que había salvado al mundo más de una vez, estuviera aquí, mostrando tanta debilidad. Llorando como un bebé.

Pero no podía negarlo, él era humano. Y los humanos tienen sentimientos.

Tal vez él era el hijo de los dioses, pero eso no evita su naturaleza humana.

Y todos los humanos muestran debilidad a veces, es algo necesario. Nadie puede escapar de los sentimientos, porque todos tienen un corazón.

Corazón…

Esa era la respuesta. Sin un corazón, un mortal no puede vivir.

Lentamente llevó el afilado cuchillo hasta su pecho, en donde él sabía, se encontraba el órgano que le daba vida.

Esta vez no iba a fallar.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Mientras tanto, Yugi estaba despertando. Al principio estaba confundido pero luego recordó todo lo que había pasado.

Miró al frente esperando encontrar a Yami.

Pero no fue así, la cama estaba vacía.

Yugi de inmediato se preocupó. Aunque había cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas, así que Yami no podía haber ido a ninguna parte.

Aun así, decidió buscarlo.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos carmesí. Su cabeza le dolía aun más que antes.

El afilado cuchillo seguía descansado contra su pecho.

Sus sollozos se incrementaban cada segundo, al igual que su dolor. Pero pronto todo terminaría.

-Te amo Yugi- susurró Yami antes de hacer fuerte presión, sintiendo como el cuchillo empezaba a cortar su piel.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yugi estaba preocupado. Había buscado a Yami por todas partes pero no lo había encontrado.

-"Debe estar abajo"- pensó el chico.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Estaba oscuro y no quería tropezar y caer.

No había señales de Yami. Todo estaba en silencio.

Buscó por todas partes, ahora solo faltaba la cocina.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar.

Lo que vio lo dejó completamente paralizado.

Era Yami, estaba inconsciente y en su mano estaba un cuchillo manchado de una sustancia roja… sangre.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: se acabó... sí claro ya lo voy a dejar ahí, todavía falta el final. Ya sé que había dicho que este era el último capítulo, pero hubo un cambio de planes. Así que todavía falta un capítulo más… o por lo menos eso es lo que tengo planeado.

Y para los que no sepan mucho de egiptología, Carter es quien descubrió la tumba de Tutankamón, por eso aparece en la canción, la cual me pareció que iba con el tema (o por lo menos con el tema de Yugi n.n)

Bueno eso es todo por ahora.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo

Gracias por sus reviews!

Matta ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Despiértame cuando el dolor se acabe**

**Capítulo 6**

Yugi sintió como su sangre se congelaba. Yami no podía estar…

Se acercó con temor, rogando en silencio que el faraón aun estuviera con vida. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Y por supuesto, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. Tenía miedo de saber cual era el estado de su contraparte, y ese miedo era reflejado a través de las diversas reacciones que estaba experimentando su cuerpo.

Se acercó aun más y obligó a su cuerpo a caer de rodillas, a solo centímetros de Yami. Sus dedos temblorosos tocaron el cuerpo del faraón, quien en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda, haciendo imposible saber de donde provenía la sangre que ahora adornaba el cuchillo.

Yugi apartó su mirada de Yami y la enfocó en la ofensiva arma. Con mucho cuidado la retiró de la mano del joven. Ya de cerca se podía ver claramente las manchas de sangre que el objeto poseía. La sangre aun estaba fresca, sin embargo no había tanta como él había pensado. Tampoco había sangre en el piso.

Sintiéndose confundido, Yugi dirigió su atención al faraón nuevamente. No quería tocar a Yami, tenía miedo. Pero debía hacerlo.

Alzó el frágil cuerpo y lo colocó en sus brazos. Buscó la herido y la encontró en el pecho del joven, al lado izquierdo. Pero no parecía profunda. Esa herida no podía ser mortal.

Entonces Yami estaba bien? Buscó signos que le contestaran esta pregunta.

Fue entonces cuando notó un pequeño detalle. Yami estaba sudando y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver que el joven aun respiraba. Pero su alivio no duró mucho. Yami estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y eso podía ser igual de mortal que una herida en el corazón.

Se levantó con el faraón aun en sus brazos. Subió las escaleras con rapidez y caminó hasta llegar a la habitación del joven.

Dejó a Yami en la cama y salió del lugar.

Estaba muy preocupado. La respiración de su contraparte era entrecortada. Esa no podía ser una buena señal.

Entró al cuarto de baño y buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudar. Su primera idea vino cuando encontró uno de los paños que guardaban en ese lugar.

Lo mojó con agua fría y volvió con Yami.

Con cuidado dejó el paño en la frente del joven y volvió a salir.

No sabía nada de medicinas. Siempre, cuando él había estado enfermo, era su abuelo quien conseguía las pastillas contra la fiebre.

Pero su abuelo no estaba ahora, y no volvería hasta después de unos días. Estaba solo, pero no podía quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada. Tenía que ayudar a Yami. Sobretodo porque él era quien había causado todo.

Buscó el botiquín y lo encontró en pocos minutos. Revisó todas las medicinas buscando una que pudiera ayudar a su oscuridad. No encontró nada, solo nombres extraños. Siguió buscando hasta que se encontró con un frasco que se le hacía conocido.

Por fin recordó donde lo había visto antes. Su abuelo le había dado de ese jarabe cuando el había tenido fiebre. Era lo que buscaba.

De inmediato se incorporó y salió del lugar. Esta vez entró a la cocina y buscó una cucharada. Luego se dirigió adonde estaba Yami.

El faraón estaba en el mismo lugar. Su cuerpo no se había movido ni un centímetro. Sin embargo se veía peor que antes.

Yugi decidió que lo mejor era quitar las sábanas que ahora cubrían al joven. Pero al mirar con más atención al faraón decidió quitarle la camisa también.

Yami estaba sudando mucho además de que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido aun más. Esto no hizo nada más que preocupar al chico que aun se encontraba bien. Si la fiebre seguía como ahora, tendría que llevar a Yami al hospital.

Dejó de mirar al joven y concentró su atención en el frasco que tenía en su mano. Lo abrió con cuidado y dejó caer su contenido en la cuchara que estaba en su otra mano.

No sabía como hacer que Yami tomara la medicina. Sabía que por más que intentara el faraón no despertaría. Además él no quería que despertara, no quería que Yami sintiera el dolor de una fiebre tan alta.

Se acercó al joven y con cuidado lo levantó un poco. Luego intentó darle el jarabe, logrando que el faraón tomara un poco, mientras que lo demás salía de sus labios, trazando pequeños caminos.

Con unos de sus dedos limpió el líquido de los labios del joven y volvió a acostarlo en la cama. Solo esperaba que eso le ayudara a Yami a recuperarse.

-Pero tal vez él no quiera recuperarse- susurró Yugi. Yami había intentado quitarse la vida nuevamente. Con eso suma tres veces en las que el faraón había intentado suicidarse. Y todo había sido por su culpa.

-Tienes que recuperarte Yami. Te necesito. Por favor…- No pudo contenerse más. Las lágrimas volvieron, al igual que su dolor. Salió del lugar y caminó hasta su habitación. Ya no podía hacer nada más, tendría que esperar. Si en una hora Yami no demostraba mejoras, no tendría más opción. Lo llevaría a un hospital.

Entró a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. No pudo aguantarlo más, necesitaba llorar. Hundió su rostro en la almohada y dejó que su dolor se manifestara.

Ya había tomado una decisión. Si Yami moría, él también lo haría.

Sabía muy bien que no podría seguir viviendo sin su hermosa oscuridad. Es por eso que había tomado esa decisión. No podía soportar perder a la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Había intentado ser fuerte pero no sirvió de nada. Si Yami no estaba, entonces ya nada importaba. Su vida no tendría sentido. Estaría completamente solo.

Sus amigos intentarían ayudarlo, eso lo sabía muy bien. Pero aun así… no sería suficiente. Además de que la culpa nunca lo dejaría en paz.

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Pero él no los hizo a un lado, ya no tenía fuerza. Miró en su mente todos los recuerdos, uno tras otro. Sin embargo, entre todos ellos, había uno que sobresalía.

**Flashback**

-Es curioso que a pesar de que ahora tengas un cuerpo propio aun dependas del rompecabezas- habló Yugi mientras miraba el objeto que colgaba de su cuello. Yami no dijo nada. –Me preguntó que pasará si… le quito una pieza- le dijo mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre una de las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Por favor no lo haga- susurró Yami quien no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el miedo que estaba presente en sus ojos.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Si yo quiero quitar esta pieza, entonces lo haré- contestó el chico.

-Amo, por favor…-

-Cállate!- exclamó Yugi antes de sacar la pieza por completa. El cuerpo de Yami de inmediato empezó a desvanecerse. Lo último que el chico vio eran los ojos llorosos de su contraparte. Luego, el joven desapareció por completo.

Pasaron varios días hasta que Yugi decidió volver a poner la pieza en el rompecabezas. Yami salió de inmediato, en un estado deplorable. Miles de heridas cubrían su cuerpo. Cada una de ellas estaba cubierta por sangre. También tenía marcas de golpes, sobretodo en el rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que las sombras se divirtieron mucho contigo, no es así?- preguntó Yugi.

-Por favor amo, no quiero volver. No me obligue a volver a ese lugar… por favor amo- susurró Yami entre sollozos.

-Volverás ahí cuando yo quiera. Y ya deja de llorar!- le dijo. Sin embargo, el joven no obedeció. –Acaso no me escuchaste! Que te calles!- exclamó antes de golpear a Yami en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Ahora quiero que te largues. No quiero que te acerque a menos que YO te llame- ordenó.

-Como ordene, amo- habló Yami mientras se incorporaba con dificultad y salía del lugar.

**Fin del flashback**

Los sollozos de Yugi se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Ese era el recuerdo más doloroso de todos. Había lastimado a Yami, a la persona a quien amaba.

Pero en ese momento había olvidado por completo sus sentimientos hacia el joven.

Siguió llorando hasta que ya no pudo más. El sueño se apoderó del chico y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba dormido. Sin embargo su sueño no era tranquilo. Los recuerdos no lo dejaron en paz, aun en sus sueños.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yami abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se sintió confundido al encontrarse de nuevo en su habitación.

Pero pronto recordó todo. Había estado a punto de quitarse la vida. Pero algo lo había detenido, el dolor de cabeza. Jamás había sentido algo parecido. Fue tan fuerte que hasta lo hizo desmayarse. Si no hubiera sido por eso él ya no estaría aquí.

Vaya suerte que tenía.

Buscó a Yugi con la mirada, pero el chico no estaba por ninguna parte. Esperó unos minutos antes de salir de la cama. Su cabeza le dolía, sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Caminó en silencio hasta la puerta y miró fuera de ella. No había nadie. Salió de la habitación al pasillo. Nada. Todo estaba en silencio y no habían señales de Yugi.

Con un poco más de confianza caminó por el lugar, buscando un lugar en especial.

-Yami- El faraón se quedó inmóvil al escuchar su nombre. Era Yugi, conocía esa voz. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, hasta quedar de frente al chico. Ahí estaba Yugi mirándolo interrogante.

-No voy a intentar nada, amo. Solo voy al baño- le dijo. Sin esperar respuesta por parte del pequeño siguió su camino. Ya sabía que su castigo vendría después.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yugi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Yami le hablaba de una manera tan diferente. Ya no lo llamaba por su nombre, o "aibou", nada, solo "amo".

No se sentía bien. No quería que Yami lo viera como alguien superior a él.

-"Tengo que decirle… explicarle todo"- pensó el chico.

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos. Eran de Yami, quien ya estaba de regreso.

-Yami…-

-Lo siento- interrumpió el faraón. Yugi lo miró confundido. –Perdóneme, amo. Prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer- El pequeño miró al joven sorprendido. Por qué se disculpaba? Era él quien tenía que hacerlo, no Yami.

Por fin entendió todo. Yami tenía su mirada baja, como un niño esperando a ser castigado por su madre. Se había disculpado para que él no lo castigara de una manera cruel, como solía hacerlo antes.

Pero ahora lo que menos cruzaba por la mente del chico era la palabra "castigo". Se sentía feliz de ver que Yami ya estaba mejor, aunque estaba un poco desconcertado con la manera en la que el faraón estaba actuando. Pero eso era de esperarse.

Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse y se acercó al joven, quien solo cerró sus ojos esperando lo que el creía que seguía. Pero en lugar de alzar la mano y golpear a Yami, Yugi se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

Yami, sin saber que hacer, puso sus brazos alrededor del pequeño. Estaba muy sorprendido, jamás había esperado esto. Pero lo único que pensó era que había lastimado a su amo, y ahora iba a recibir un castigo.

-Lo siento, amo. Merezco que me castigue- le dijo. Yugi de inmediato se separó de él.

-De qué hablas? No pienso castigarte, mou hitori no boku- El faraón lo miró con sorpresa. Cómo lo había llamado? –Y soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón- agregó.

-Por favor, amo. Usted no tiene que pedir perdón. Todo fue mi culpa. Sería justo si me castigara-

-No sabes lo que dices. Por Ra, Yami, qué fue lo que te hice?- preguntó mientras las gotas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Amo… yo…-

-Esta bien, Yami, ya no tienes que preocuparte. No te volveré a lastimar… nunca más- afirmó el chico.

-Eso no es cierto. Esto es parte de mi castigo, verdad? Hacerme creer cosas que jamás pasarán. Creo que es lo menos que me merezco- habló el joven. Yugi negó con su cabeza y le dijo que esto no era un castigo. Pero Yami parecía no escucharlo, y Yugi, sin saber como solucionar esto, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Con un rápido movimiento tomó las muñecas del joven con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios con los del faraón.

Al principio Yami no correspondió el beso, pero después de unos momentos colocó sus brazos alrededor de Yugi y movió sus labios permitiéndolo al chico entrar en su cálida caverna aun inexplorada.

Sus lenguas se juntaron en una danza, lenta al principio pero luego rápida y rítmica. Ninguno de los dos había experimentado algo como esto. Aun así sus pensamientos eran diferentes. Yugi en realidad no tenía pensamientos coherentes, ninguna palabra llegaba a su mente ahora. Yami, por otra parte, pensaba que todo esto era solo parte del castigo.

Yugi sabía sus sentimientos, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía. Ahora solo estaba jugando con ellos.

Por fin se separaron. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-Este fue un castigo muy cruel, amo- habló por fin Yami.

-Esto no es un castigo- afirmó el chico.

-No mientas. Sabes lo que siento por ti, solo juegas con mis emociones- susurró. Yugi lo miró sorprendido.

-Significa que... tú... tú me amas?- preguntó aun sin creerlo.

-Ya lo sabes. Sabes que te amo- afirmó el joven. Sin embargo, Yugi reaccionó de una manera muy diferente a la que esperaba.

Abrazó al joven con fuerza y le dijo lo que había querido decirle desde hace tiempo.

-Yo también te amo-

-Amo, no mienta-

-No es mentira... y yo no soy tu amo, no quiero que me llames así de nuevo- le dijo.

Yami no sabía si creer lo que escuchaba. Jamás pensó que Yugi sentía lo mismo por él. Pero entonces... por qué había pasado todo?

Yugi, al sentir la duda en el faraón, decidió hablar.

-Yo no te odio, Yami. Pero mis sentimientos me controlaron, no sabía lo que hacía. Lo siento- se discupó el chico.

-Entonces, sí me amas?- preguntó el joven. Yugi asintió.

-Sí, Yami, te amo. Te amo mou hitori no boku- Yami sonrió al escuchar esto. Yugi sintió alegría al ver a su faraón sonriendo por primera vez en varios días.

-Yo también te amo, Yugi, mi aibou- le dijo el joven antes de abrazar al pequeño. De sus ojos caían lágrimas de felicidad. Pero a pesar de todo aun estaba un poco confundido. Si Yugi lo amaba entonces, por qué lo había lastimado tanto? Al principio no se atrevió a preguntar pero luego decidió que era mejor hacerlo.

-Yugi, todo lo que pasó... por qué?- preguntó. Yugi suspiró, ya era hora de decirle a Yami la verdad.

-Recuerdas aquél día cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien?- El faraón asintió. -Bueno, solo digamos que... me molesté mucho y... no lo sé... dejé que mis sentimientos me dominaran. En realidad no estaba consciente del daño que te estaba causando. Sé que esa no es la mejor explicación pero es la única que tengo. Si no quieres perdonarme, yo entenderé- comentó el pequeño. Yami negó con la cabeza.

-Es suficiente explicación para mí. Debiste estar muy celoso-

-Si, MUY celoso- afirmó Yugi. No podía creer que Yami lo perdonara así nada más. Al parecer Ishizu y Kaiba tenían razón.

-Aun así no puedo creer que pensaras que yo podría enamorarme de otra persona que no fueras tú- habló el joven.

-Y yo no puedo creer que pensaras que yo podría odiarte solo porque me amas. Sobretodo si esos sentimientos son correspondidos-

-Bueno, no sabía eso hasta hace algunos minutos- comentó Yami. Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía feliz, Yami lo amaba. Ahora no podía pedir otra cosa.

-Eres maravilloso Yami- susurró Yugi.

-Y tú eres hermoso- contestó el faraón. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza. A veces encontraban sus labios en pequeños besos. El mundo ya no exitía para ellos, ni tampoco el tiempo. Hasta que Yugi recordó un pequeño detalle.

-Yami, aun tienes fiebre- recordó el chico. -Es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, necesitas descansar- agregó.

-Aibou no me vas a obligar a quedarme enla cama hasta que esté bien, verdad?- preguntó Yami coninocencia, la cual pocas veces mostraba. Lo hacía parecer un niño, algo que muy pocos habían podido ver. Despuésde todo Yami siempre se comportaba frío y a veces distante con los demás, excepto con los amigos de Yugi, y con Yugi por supuesto.

-En realidad, eso es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer- respondió Yugi antes de levantarse con su Yami en sus brazos, quien en ese momento estaba haciendo un puchero digno de un niño de 5 años.-Además de que luego tendremos que ocuparnos de tu peso. En mi opinión estás muy delgado. Pareces la rama de un árbol- agregó.

-Gracias aibou, yo también te amo- contestó el joven con sarcasmo.

-Solo bromeaba, amor- comentó el chico antes de depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del faraón. -Ahora no quiero que salgas de la cama. Recuerda que estaré vigilándote- le dijo al llegar a la habitación y acostar a su yami en la cama. El joven solo le sacó la lengua.-Pareces un niño, sabes?- preguntó. Yami no contestó, solo se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Yugi y simuló estar durmiendo.

Yugi solo sonrió. No podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando. Jamás creyó que Yami lo perdonaría.

Pero ahora la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla. Mientras tuviera a su Yami con él ya nada le haría falta... absolutamente nada.

**Fin**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: se acabó. Aunque estoy pensando en hacer una continuación, pero no estoy segura. Así que dejaré que ustedes decidan n.n, quieren una continuación o lo dejo hasta ahí?

Bueno eso es todo por ahora

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review!

Nos vemos

Matta ne!


End file.
